


Once upon a Dream

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baekhyun - Freeform, Chanyeol - Freeform, Chen - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Kai - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Marriage, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), PrinceAU, Sehun - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Suho - Freeform, Xiumin - Freeform, Yixing, downycottonsoftxiu, prince - Freeform, wildassridexiu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: Is it true what they say about love at first sight? Is that what happened? Whatever you think, call it true love.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin & Reader, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/You
Kudos: 4





	Once upon a Dream

“Miss! Please wake up miss!! It’s time for tea!”  
  
You groan as you opened your eyes. Your maid was frantically running around you room opening all of the satin curtains. You winced as the sun attacked your eyes just as you sat up rubbing them.   
  
“Miss hurry hurry! The queen doesn’t like to wait!”  
  
Your maid ran out of the room quickly off to continue other chores. You looked around the room still in a daze. You still weren’t used to this even though you have been living here for three months now. Your old room was no where close to this size, heck you old house could fit in here!! You miss your simple house especially since you never got lost in your closet before now.   
  
Who knew you would meet the prince? Who knew you would fall in love? Who knew he would propose to you? Who knew you would be married so soon?   
  
You sighed laying back down on the extravagant bed. You knew that is probably what the conversation at tea will be. It will be all about details for the wedding. Shouldn’t the planning be over? There is only three days left! Changing anything now would be crazy and cost a fortune. Though you were going to be marrying a prince, you couldn’t see wasting such resources so frivolously. You hope there wasn’t going to be another fight. You hated when they fought, the prince and the queen. Especially when it was about you. Though meeting the prince was a dream, and you would never regret it. Falling in love with him was so easy and pure, you would go through these fights just to be with him.   
  
————————————————  
  
Six months ago, almost to the day, you were walking home from the marketplace. The snow from the previous night came up to your calves. Luckily, you invested in good boots this year otherwise these walks would be extremely uncomfortable from the cold and wetness. You continued walking further into the thick pine forest. You lived on the outer edge of the village, away from most people which you enjoyed it that way. No one watching your every move or judging you. It was peaceful, even though these walks during the winter was wearying, the scene was like a fairytale.  
  
You were almost home when you bumped into a stranger wandering around some trees. From the clothes you could tell it was a man, and a poorly dressed for the weather at that. He wore what looked like a light summer coat and simple hunting boots. At least he had a nice red scarf covering most of his face otherwise it would have been completely windburned on top of freezing to death.  
  
“Excuse me! Are you lost?”  
  
The strange man turned to look at you. His eyes were wide and walked towards you through the snow. You were uneasy, but you were taught by your parents to help anyone in need. He was a few feet away from you when he stopped and answered your questions.  
  
“I’ve seem to be lost and I lost my horse. By chance have you seen a horse around? My horse is tan with a darker brown mane.”  
  
You shook your head apologetically to the man. Honestly, you haven’t seen any horse around the woods this afternoon. It was getting dark soon and it was not a good idea to be out at night. Winter nights weren’t any better than summer though in summer you didn’t have to worry about freezing.  
  
“Do you live near by? It is getting dark...you should go and come back in the morning. I’m sure your horse will turn up if it’s hungry”   
  
The man looked defeated as he shook his head.  
  
“I’m afraid I don’t live near by. I hate to say, but it’s quite a walk away from here. She was my favorite horse too...”  
  
You frowned feeling sorry for the stranger. He seemed genuinely sad for his horse. You looked at the man, would he even make the walk home wearing so little clothes? You didn’t like the idea that he could possibly pass away trying to make it home.  
  
“Then you must stay with me at my place for the night! Then in the morning you can search for your horse or at least have a better chance walking home.”   
  
The man bowed in gratitude and followed you to your house. It was small homely house, but it was all you needed. It was your aunt’s house prior, but she passed away a few years ago.  
  
“Please take a seat and get comfy. I’ll get the fire going so you can warm yourself up… Are you thirsty or hungry at all?”   
  
The man nodded again while he was taken aback by your kindness. He took a seat by the table which was closest to the wood stove. The warmth of the fire melting the cold away . You were too busy getting the kettle full with water and a pot for stew to notice most of his actions. The man took off his scarf and light jacket once he was warm enough, setting them aside.  
  
“Are you always this nice to strangers?”  
  
You didn’t miss a beat when answering him as you cut vegetables for the stew.   
  
“My mom taught me to be kind to others.”  
  
You tossed the chopped vegetables into the pot and turned the heat a little higher to get the water boiling.   
  
“Is your mom around?”  
  
You stopped for a moment. It was a somewhat personal question especially coming from a stranger. The kettle’s whistle brought your mind back to earth. Scrambling, you the kettle off of the stove to prepare tea for both of you.  
  
“No... My mom died when I was little. She got sick. Then sicker until she was not here anymore... My aunt took care of me, but years later she got sick too. My dad is around though...”   
  
You had the tea steeping as his next question came.  
  
“Will he mind if I was here? I mean especially alone with you?”  
  
You placed the tea with a little bowl of sugar on a metal tray. That way it’ll be easier to move to the table.   
  
“He won’t mind... He’s off serving in the king’s army”  
  
You brought over the tray to the table. You were too concentrated passing out the cups out that you didn’t see the stranger’s face. Well until you were going to put the tray back on the counter that you did in which the tray landed on the ground with a thud.  
  
“P-prince Kim?! I um I’m so sorry!! I- oh I’m so clumsy!!”  
  
You were so in shock, covering your face that was full of embarrassment. The prince was in your house, with you, alone... oh god! Your house! It was not fit for a prince heck it was a royal mess!! Minseok got up from his seat and picked up the tray. He smiled widely before handing it to you.  
  
“I’m sorry. It seems I have startled you... please don’t feel the need to treat me any differently than before. I’m quite grateful for you miss.”  
  
You peeked through your fingers at him. His genuine smile while holding the metal tray. Your heart was still racing though you moved your hands away. You took the tray gently placing it on the counter.  
  
“Shouldn’t we send word to the palace that you are here? Wouldn’t the Queen and King be worried that you are gone?”  
  
Minseok shook his head as he went over to the stove. He took in a deep breath, letting the aroma of the stew fill his lungs.   
  
“They’ll be fine. I was going on a hunting trip before I lost my horse. By the way this smells lovely! Can I have a taste?”  
  
You nodded softly, the vegetables should be almost done cooking so a perfect time to try it. You took a spoon from one of the drawers nearby and handed it to Minseok. He took it gratefully then proceeded on tasting the stew. An audible moan came from his lips moments later. Your blush darkened as it made way to your poor ears.   
  
“This is amazing! Better than at the palace!”  
  
You were shocked. Not your cooking... how? Better than the palace even? They are trained for years under the head chef. You had no training. Just what you picked up from your family, and cooking for yourself.   
  
“I... um maybe it’ll be best if I give you a bowl. Then you can sit and eat more comfortably.”  
  
He turned to you and nodded. Finally, you can look away from the man and calm yourself. Your poor ears must be as red as a cherry! You reached for two bowls in the cupboard. They were not anything special, a dark color brown bowl that does the job. You also grabbed a ladle to scoop the soup into the bowls.   
  
After taking the ladle from you hand, Minseok carefully spooned stew in both bowls. He after filling each bowl, he left the ladle in the pot. Minseok then took both booths from your hands and moved back towards the table. You turned the fire under the pot off before making your way to the table.  
  
“Thank you kindly for this meal.”  
  
You nod softly before taking your seat. Both of you were silent as you ate the soup, enjoying the warmth that filled your bodies with it. As for the tea it relaxes you from the day. A nice combo just in time for bed.   
  
“So your horse... what is its name?”  
  
Minseok was drinking his tea when you asked the question. Once he set his cup down onto the table, he replied  
  
“Tan is her name”  
  
You smiled at the name. A tan colored horse named Tan. Honestly, it was hard to not giggle or did you since Minseok added quickly.  
  
“ A fitting name is it not? I was younger when I got her and not the creative one with names back then.”  
  
You shook you head.  
  
“It’s perfect my prince”  
  
Minseok nodded in agreement before finishing off his stew and tea. He quickly asked for seconds which finished what was left in the pot. You were happy he was eating well. If it was cold tomorrow at least a warm full belly will help him make it back. You had a thought come to you causing you to get up from your chair. You had a few extra carrots, maybe if you place them outside Tan would come. It was worth a shot. You grabbed the carrots, before heading just outside the door. You placed them softly on top of the snow so it was easy to find for the lost horse.  
  
“There maybe that will guide Tan to you! I bet she is hungry after being lost...”  
  
That earned you a big smile from the prince. One of his rare smiles where it was so big you could see his gums. Ahh the familiar blush return.   
  
Once Minseok was finished, he requested to do the dishes. He denied any help from you besides where things went though, he had a good idea from watching you before. When he didn’t need you, you went and got the extra bedding for the couch. You never knew how much of a real gentleman he was until now. The stories were there, but did one believe them all the time? Honestly, all were true for him.

Minseok refused to sleep in your bed and let you on the couch. He said he would not have it any other way. Before leaving him for your room, you made sure he was comfortable. Made sure the fire wasn’t too hot for him and that he knew where the cups were for water again just in case he was thirsty during the night.  
  
“Good night Miss”   
  
You smiled once more before nodding at him.  
  
“Good night my prince”  
  
The night went by too quickly, you felt like your body just hit your bed when you found the sun’s rays flooding into your room. You were reluctant, but you woke up. 


End file.
